O Segundo McKinnon
by Karen Pads
Summary: Sirius achava que estava com a vida ganha. Afinal, ele já tinha conquistado McKinnon, certo? Errado. "Os olhos dele brilharam maniacamente e eu tive medo que ele tentasse me matar ali mesmo." Sirius e Lene Para Clarissa Black XD


_**O Segundo McKinnon**_

**N/A: **Gente, eu achei que fazia tempo que eu não homenageava a Lene em fanfics aqui no FF, então eu resolvi escrever essa oneshot S/M... Legal, não? **(Lizzie: Dessa vez você está certa!)**

**Disclaimer: **Lene e Sirius não são meus, mas o Johnny é e vocês precisarão me matar para tirar ele de mim!! muahuauhauhauhauhauhauha

**Dedicado:** Clariiiiiii presente para vocêêê... Sabe, eu te dou essa de presente, porque a Mulher de Fases você não quer!!

_**O Segundo McKinnon**_

_Sirius achava que estava com a vida ganha. Afinal, ele já tinha conquistado McKinnon, certo? Errado._

Tudo bem. Eu admito que fui muito galinha por aproximadamente uns... 16 anos da minha vida. Eu assumo. Mas será que é pedir demais que a Lene, o amor da minha vida, seja mais... razoável??

Você não está entendendo nada. Eu sei.

Bom, deixe eu situá-los na história:

Eu me apaixonei pela Lene e vice-versa. Tudo ok, certo? Não. Porque a criatura só aceita um namorado que o irmão caçula aprove. Por quê? Eu que sei! Deve ter algo a ver com um pirralho ciumento ou algo do gênero.

Então, lá fui eu, lindo e gostoso, para a mansão McKinnon pedir para o irmão mais novo da Lene para namorá-la.

'-Oi e sou o amigo da Lene. - digo assim que um garotinho de uns nove anos abre a porta. Ele é muito parecido com a minha namorada, olhos verdes e cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos.

'-Cara, eu sei que você não é só "amigo" da mana. - ele comentou com uma pose adulta e eu pude jurar de pés juntos que ele era muito mais velho do que aparentava.

'-Six! - eu ouvi a voz da minha deusa e ignorei o pirralho na minha frente.

Ela me abraçou com força e eu dei um beijão nela na frente do moleque mesmo. Ele ia fazer essas coisas um dia, não ia?

'-Caham. - pigarreou o menino com um sorriso maldoso.

'-Está tudo bem, Johnny? - perguntou Lene me abandonando por um garoto que mal bate nos seios dela... A propósito, que seios.

'-Estou bem sim, mana. - respondeu o menino com um olhar inocente. Inocente demais para ser de verdade.

Lene e Johnny me conduziram até a sala onde eu deveria conversar com o menino. Cara, o Pontas e o Aluado foram conversar com os PAIS das namoradas deles, não com o irmão. Mais novo ainda.

A Lene saiu da sala com um sorriso de apoio maroto. E eu fiquei sentado de frente com o menino que estava com uma expressão séria no rosto infantil.

'-Você veio pedir o meu consentimento para namorar minha irmã, correto? - ele me perguntou imperiosamente.

'-Sim. - respondi confuso.

'-Você a ama? - ele me perguntou mais sério e eu tive medo de que ele se transformasse na minha mãe. Será que a Lene tem sangue de bicho-papão?

'-Claro. - respondi mais sério ainda. Duh! Essa garota me fez acabar com a minha poligamia!!

'-Você promete só fazer bem à ela? - ele me perguntou e eu me senti num interrogatório.

'-Sim.

'-Quem me garante que você não vai magoá-la?

'-Eu.

'-Se você magoá-la o que posso fazer com você? - Cara, eu tive medo. Sério. É uma criança de nove anos e já faz ameaças!!

'-Pode me matar. - respondi baixinho com medo dele ouvir.

'-Sério? - Os olhos dele brilharam maniacamente e eu tive medo que ele tentasse me matar ali mesmo.

'-Sério.

'-Bem, antes de eu dar a minha permissão, eu quero saber: Quanto minha irmã vale para você?

'-Minha vida.

'-Não. Você não entendeu. QUANTO minha irmã vale?

Foi quando a realidade bateu com força na minha cabeça. Caramba, ele estava negociando a própria irmã de uma maneira... marota.

'-Todos os meus Quadrinhos do Batman? - ofereci e os olhos dele brilharam.

'-Marlene. - ele chamou e Lene apareceu correndo.

'-Qual é o resultado, Johnny? - perguntou ela.

'-Eu permito. - Lene saiu correndo e dizendo que ia buscar um bolo de chocolate ou algo parecido.

'-Quantos HQS do Batman você tem? - ele perguntou.

'-Nenhum. - respondi marotamente.

'-Ma... - eu tapei sua boca.

'-Fica quieto, moleque. Senão a Lene fica sabendo que você trocou ela por uma coleção de HQS inventadas. - eu sussurrei e Johnny fez carinha de choro.

Tudo bem. Pode me chamar de coração mole, mas eu não consegui evitar. Aqueles olhinhos eram tão verdes e brilhantes que chegavam a cegar.

'-Passou. Passou. - murmurei para ele, balançando para frente e para trás com ele.

'-Perdi alguma coisa? - a Lene me perguntou docemente.

Trocando um olhar maroto com o outro McKinnon eu ri e disse:

'-Não.

Sabe, a Lene pode ser a minha deusa, minha diva e etc., mas que o irmão mais novo dela é um gênio da chantagem, isso é inegavelmente verdade.

Na semana seguinte, mandei um estoque de chocolate para o pequeno. Porque aquele dali era um maroto.

**FIM  
**

**N/A: **O que todo mundo achou?? Sabe, essa história surgiu de uma conversa com a minha prima Mari, ela disse que o meu irmão me venderia para o meu namorado... então, surgiu a fic.

Clariii o que você achou?? Sério. Eu adoraria saber.

**Bem, Beijos e Comentem!!**

**PS: **Leiam as minhas fics e as da Clarissa Black!!

**Clarissa Black:**

www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) u (/) 1436991 (/) Clarissa () Black

Sem os espaços, 'tá??


End file.
